Many electrical systems require a high bias voltage to generate an appropriate input/output signal. For example, in a MEMS (micro electro-mechanical system) microphone system, the bias voltage required to convert an acoustic signal into an electrical signal is approximately 10V-15V. In general, the bias voltage must reach a target value with a specified period of time, for example within milliseconds after start-up, to achieve a stable input/output signal. When an electrical system does not receive the required bias voltage within the specified period of time, the input/output signal of the system may be diminished and may exhibit a low signal-to-noise ratio. Conventional methods employed for reducing noise in the signal, such as a low-pass filter, may introduce other negative effects. For example, low-pass filters generally exhibit a large time constant, which interferes with the stabilization of the input/output signal. Other systems may include additional control terminals to control the bias voltage, which increases the size and cost of the system.